


Logray- Past Temptations

by SummerBummin



Series: Summer's Stories- When We Take Different Paths [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Gray Lyon and Lucy go out together and run into Yukino, somehow the conversation takes a turn into Gray and Loke's past relationship uwuThis work is a part of a series dedicated to @ftlgbtales WWTDP menslash week, for the day 5 prompt: smoking





	Logray- Past Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_Takeshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/gifts).



"Wait, you used to date?" Yukino asked, wide eyed and innocently curious. She had ran into the strange trio of Lucy, Loke, and Gray, on their way to a bar. They had invited her to join and some beans had been spilled.

Gray snorted into his drink, the bar's dim lighting wasn't dim enough to hide the fact he'd already lost his shirt. "More like hooked up."

Loke sighed, like a day dreaming teenaged girl. "Those were the days. Just the two of us, _in love_..."

"-And fucking."

"From friends to lovers." Loke continued on his spiel about forbidden romance. Yukino's face was getting redder and redder by the minute.

"Don't let them corrupt your mind. Loke's a player and Gray has plenty of kinky skeletons in his closet." Lucy told her fellow spirit mage. The blonde sat perched on a stool, legs crossed classily and eyes playful as she stirred her drink with a thin straw.

She was attracting the stares of quite a few men, but none approached them because of Gray and Loke. Probably assuming they were the girl's boyfriends and not each other's.

Yukino took a sip from her icy drink, trying to cool down her warm face. The fairy tail mages were so open... and vulgar.

"I'm never playing _‘Never Have I Ever’_ again." Gray said as a way of explanation. He waved a hand at his friends. "They tricked me."

Lucy and Loke snickered. The Lion held up his hand for a high five which the blonde gladly responded. Gray glared at the duo.

"So how did you two meet?" Yukino asked trying to get the topic away from the dirty path it was headed down.

"It was love at first sight." Loke said, hand over his heart.

Gray coughed at the lie and Lucy snorted. "If I remember correctly Gray shut you down when you first met."

"Really?" Yukino leaned forwards in her seat, eager to know what went down.

Lucy started to recount the story, laughing as she spoke. "It all started when Loke used this god awful pick up line..."

"It wasn't even a pick up line. He went up to me and asked if I knew I was smoking hot." Gray rolled his eyes at the idiocy.

Lucy continued. "And Gray said..."

"Actually I'm freezing cold." Loke finished, looking endeared and a bit put off at the same time.

"He got R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D, rejected!" Lucy chanted like it was a high school cheer, and her spirit scowled. Yukino stifled a laugh behind her hand, but a very un-ladylike snort was heard.

"Don't be dramatic Lucy, Gray was just being a tsundre." He eyed his old boyfriend, in an up and down way that wasn't at all subtle. "You could give Ren a run for his money."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Your almost as delusional as Juvia."

"Yeah, but I made it to third base." Loke winked and Gray rolled his eyes again, taking a sip of his alcoholic drink.

"Anal or Oral?" Lucy asked. Yukino and Gray choked in unison.

Loke opened his mouth to answer but Gray pinned him with a stone cold glare. "Don't you dare answer that."

The Lion held up his hands in surrender, miffed. "Okay. Jeez. You using your sexy eyes on me is so unfair."

"Not a peep out of you either, Heartfilia." Gray sent an ice cold glare her way.

Lucy hands were clamped over her mouth, trying (and failing) to hold in her amusement.

"C'mon babe." Loke slung an arm around his shoulder. "You know you love us."

"I do?" Gray asked.

"You do." Loke confirmed with a sharp nod.

Yukino was amazed by their interactions. Teasing yet loving. The only teasing she'd ever gotten was meant to hurt and wound, but this was different. When they poked fun at each other it was an endearment, a form of affection. Just like a family.

"Yukino?" Lucy waved a hand in front of her face and the girl blinked, straightening.

"Y-yes?" She stammered, worried she'd missed something when she was being sentimental.

"You kinda zoned out." Gray said. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Yukino assured them.

They still looked skeptical. Sending looks at each other, as if by making eye contact they could know what the other was trying to convey.

The Sabertooth mage waved away their concern. "I was just thinking."

"That's never good." Loke said.

"No, it was good! I was thinking about how close you guys are. It's sweet." Yukino said.

The Fairy Tail mage's looked at each other, smiling. “We're a family." Gray stated. No room for argument, and no room for doubt.

Lucy jabbed a thumb at the boys. "Even more so when one of them gets the guts to propose."

Gray blushed and started to voice his protests, loud even over the noise of the tavern. Loke just laughed.

"Did one of them already buy a ring?" Yukino stage whispered, deciding to join in on the fun.

"I'd have to check their credit accounts to be sure. But I'm prepared." Lucy pounded a fist on her chest proudly and Yukino's vivid imagination reminded her of a gorilla. "I've already written my best woman speech. It's chocked full of their best, and funniest, moments."

Loke raised a groomed brow. "Who even says you'd be best woman?"

"Oh right. Gray might wanna choose Cana." Then stars lit up in Lucy's big brown eyes and she gasped. "We could do the speech together!"

Gray tried to squash the idea before it could expand. "No. Absolutely not. There's not gonna be a wedding. And neither of you crazy chicks are making a speech."

Loke face lit up, followed by a trouble maker smirk. He slid his arm down and took Gray's hand in his, getting down on one knee. "Gray Fullbuster..."

Lucy and Yukino both squealed. The blonde quickly fumbled for her lacrima phone. She wanted to record this.

"No." Gray tried to pull his hand away but Loke held firm.

"Would you do me the honor-"

"Stop." The ice wizard's cheeks turned rosy.

Lucy pointed her phone at them, a feline grin on her face.

Loke was not going to stop. He was on a roll. "Of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me."

"Where's the ring?" Gray asked.

"W-what?"

"The ring." He repeated, trying to keep his composure even as his neck and ears were reddening. "You can't propose without a ring."

"Oh! Gray wants to see them diamonds!" Lucy shouted, one hand cupped around her mouth and the other holding the camera aloft.

With that Gray turned and walked away, leaving the gaping spirit behind.

 

-

Gray pushed through the bar doors. A gust of cold night air blasted against his bare skin, but it didn't bother the ice wizard.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his path as he walked.

A puff air came out of his mouth, white against the evening air.

Gray couldn't help but think of what he'd narrowly avoided and possibly started. What had Loke been thinking pulling a stunt like that?

His chest tightened and he shook his head. "Idiot."

"Yeah." Loke appeared at his side, shivering even in his two piece suit. "That was an idiotic move on my part."

Gray looked away from the man. Choosing to watch the river instead, the moon's reflection ripping on its surface. "Why are you here?"

"I'm walking you home. Like a gentlemen." He stated.

"You sure you’re not just hoping to be invited to bed?" Gray asked dryly, not fooled by the Lion's bravado.

"I'm not hoping. I know I will be." His eyes twinkled behind fogged over lenses.

Gray's apartment complex came into sight and his stomach started to feel lighter, like it was filled with helium. "Someone's confident."

"Yep." Loke agreed, popping the p. His eyes narrowed, no longer playful as they climbed the steps. "Because I know you can't resist this," he guestured to himself, then at Gray. "And I'm well aware I can't resist that."

The ice wizard chuckled. "Oh really?"

Suddenly Loke's face was an inch away from his. Eyes intent even though he hadn't laid a hand on him since they left the bar.

Gray's throat closed up and his mouth went dry as he forced himself to hold Loke's gaze. Looking away would mean losing, and Gray didn't like to lose.

"Can you resist?" Loke angled his face so their mouths would be aligned, their warm breaths mingling.

"I don't know. Can you?" The ice wizard asked, adrenaline flooding his veins, skin tingling.

Loke shook his head. "Definitely not." Fingers hovered over Gray's hips, a ghost of a touch. "You've always been the stronger of the two of us."

Gray swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. His gaze dropped to the Lion's mouth.

Those lips curled up in a grin. _Shit._

Gray's eyes snapped back up, but it was too late.  _He lost._

The man growled, the sound rumbling in his chest. "Quit looking so smug and just kiss me already."

Eyes danced behind green tinted glasses. "Gladly."

Loke closed the mere centimeter gap, and kissed him.

His hands found their place on Gray's hips and the ice mage's own hands went to Loke's hair, fingers burying in thick orange locks.

Gray let himself be pushed through the door, inside was where the real thrill began.

His mind could help but sigh. Exasperated with himself. _Here we go again._

**Author's Note:**

> There they go again. Hehe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This work is day 5 of the menslash week for the prompt: smoking. Where Loke's awful attempt at flirting with Gray came from. 
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the extraordinary Newget! Go check her out!!


End file.
